Sangria
by Lulu-lulu72
Summary: One-Shot with Damon Salvatore, featuring Blake Shelton's Sangria. Enjoy!


**Hi Guys. So this was from around sometime last year? When I was really into TVD. Yes I prefer Damon over Stefan *gasp!* Fun fact! I was actually about 30 feet from Ian Somerhalder in September. I could have actually met him, and gotten his autograph, but alas I ran out of $$$. I went to his panel and it was very enlightening! Such a great guy! Anyway, I hope you like this..**

* * *

 **"A** nd your lips taste like Sangria, your lips taste like Sangria." I sang along to Blake Shelton playing on the radio.

"Actually, I would say they taste more like Bourbon." Damon said giving me his famous smirk.

"Wrecking ball dancing down the hallway, You're holding your shoes, wearing my shades, We fall against the door, we fall into a wild warm kiss." I continued singing ignoring Damon.

 _'We're buzzing like that no vacancy sign out front_  
 _Your skin is begging to be kissed by a little more than the sun_  
 _You take my hand in yours, you lean in_  
 _And your lips taste like sangria, your lips taste like sangria'_

I stopped singing and just listened to the song while wrapped in Damon's arms watching the sunset.

"Only thing I want to do tonight is drink you like a Spanish wine, Let you let this head of mine keep spinning, spinning around." Damon sang the last line.

The song had finished and the radio station played on as Damon reached over and turned it down so he could talk.

"You know, that song sounds so familiar I just can't place it. It's going to drive me insane." I said as the sun was finally down and the lights of the stars started to show as the outside bar hut turned on their lights.

Damon and I were spending our anniversary at the place we first met. The beach at a bar of all places.

"Perhaps it's because it's a song about how we first met. Over there in fact." Damon said pointing to the straw hut bar.

It clicked. And the whole song made sense.

"How did Blake Shelton know how we met?" I ask.

"Funny story, I ran into the guy about a week ago. Had a drink or two and told him about this amazing girl I had met almost a year ago. Then it hit me. You could say he was compelled by the story and he started to write it then and there. Loved it so much and he recorded it the next day, enough time for it to be heard by you on this day." Damon smirked and poured another glass of- you guessed it- Sangria.

"You compelled Blake to write me a song about how we first met? I knew it was so familiar." I said.

"Yep." Damon said popping the 'p'. "Ever tell you, why I drink Bourbon?"

"No. I'm actually surprised you're drinking a glass of Sangria with me." I said taking a sip.

"1950 Chateau Cheval Blanc, a bottle I waited 65 years to open. I used to spend nights sitting in my wine cellar convincing myself I could hear it age, tannins growing, fermenting, but appreciating its beauty didn't make time go by any faster. The bottle just laid there on its shelf, torturing me while I waited for Katherine and time stood still. Eventually I convinced myself that no sip of that wine could ever taste as good as I dreamt it would. And that is the story of why I drink bourbon." He said.

"Ah. Katherine. Of course. Thank God we don't have to deal with her anymore. I got tired of her messing with you and Stefan, and you both being the idiots that you sometimes are fell for it every time."

"Yes. Not the proudest moment of my life. Time is all a vampire has and when you're not spending it with the one you love, it sucks, pun intended." He sighed.

"Promise me a drink of that Chateau Cheval Blanc?" I ask looking up into his blue eyes. The eyes I fell in love with. Damon Salvatore. The one who told me what I wanted. The second time I met him but it was in Mystic Falls on old Wickery Bridge in fact.

 _He was laying on the ground waiting for his next meal, when he saw me. At the time I was fighting with my ex. Damon thought I was someone else. And I corrected him._

 _"I'm Damon."_

 _"Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere."_

 _"You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself."_

 _"It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here."_

 _"Got into a fight with my boyfriend." I admitted._

 _"About what? May I ask."_

 _"Life, the future, he's got it all mapped out."_

 _"And you don't want it?"_

 _"I don't know what I want."_

 _"Well, that's not true. You want what everybody wants."_

 _"What, mysterious stranger who has all the answers?"_

 _"Hm, well, let's just say that I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things."_

 _"So, Damon, tell me, what is it that I want?"_

 _He moved closer to me._

 _"You want a love that consumes you. You want Passion, and Adventure, and maybe even a little Danger."_

 _"So what do you want?" I asked as my ride pulled up and honked. "My friends."_

 _"I want you to get everything you're looking for." He smirked at me._

 _"Well I hope I get to see you again sometime Damon, it was nice meeting you." I said and ran to my ride._

"Of course. Now let's get home before everything goes to hell again." He says and we leave the hammock.

We jumped into his Camaro and headed back to Mystic Falls. Coincidentally Sangria started to play again the radio.


End file.
